Episode 28 of 33: Changes
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: “Someone call an ambulance!” Rickie’s voice is drenched with despair.


**A/N: Unbeta'd again, I'll replace it a.s.a.p!**

*****

_Angela VO: "__This weekend, many things in my life are about to change. This morning I am going to the abortion-clinic with Sharon, and after that her life will never be the same again. It's a heavy weighing secret for her to carry around, all alone. It has been a wake-up-call to me as well; life can just like, *happen*, to you, you know? _

"_And tomorrow my dad's restaurant will finally open up, but it's like; the consequences haven't even dawned on me until now. He will probably be away almost every evening, weekend and holiday; and he won't be able to cook for us anymore. Did my mom realise all that when she let him do this? I know I'm supposed to be excited for my dad, and in a way I am, because I know his heart is really in it; but what about *us*?"_

[On the school-bus, Friday morning]

Staring ahead quietly, Angela and Sharon are sitting next to each other in a bus-seat. When the bus arrives at the stop, they get off with the rest of the kids. Instead of walking towards the school they take a left turn, walking *away* from school.

Spotting the two girls, Brian Krakow shouts after them, "Hey, where are you going?"

Having known them since they were little, Brian knows neither of them is the school-skipping kind. So either they have gone extremely bad, like overnight; or something serious is up. A nauseating feeling overwhelms him; even though his mind has been taken over by Rayanne lately, his feelings for Angela have remained the same, unfortunately.

"None of your business, Brian. And don't tell anyone you saw us, or you'll regret it!" After Angela's irritated look at Brian, Angela and Sharon walk ahead to another bus-stop, arm in arm.

It's not a good thing Brian spotted them, but this was the only way she could think of to do this. They had to act normal, so they rode the bus to school. From here on, they will transfer onto another bus to the abortion-clinic. Angela considered asking Jordan to take them over there, but Sharon didn't want to get anyone else involved, which Angela could understand.

Silently, they wait around by the bus stop for a while, until the bus arrives. They hop on and are being taken through the city; through familiar and unknown streets. Sharon hesitates for a while when they arrive at the stop near the clinic, Angela gets up.

"Having a change of heart, Shar?" Even Angela feels nauseous; she can't even begin to imagine what Sharon must be feeling right now.

"I'm still not sure about this, Angela. Is it really the right thing to do? My tummy hurts from all this stressing…"

"I don't know; no matter how hard it is, it has to be *your* choice. I can't tell you what to do." Angela's not sure about her role either; should she push Sharon to do this anyway, or should she let her back out?

"No, I'm going," Standing up resolutely, Sharon gets off from the bus; Angela follows her.

Silently again, they walk up to the clinic, Angela's arm wrapped around Sharon. When they reach the door of the depressing looking building, Sharon hesitates again. "I can't go through with this…" Leaning against the wall, Sharon closes her eyes, like it hurts to look at the world.

Not feeling able to come up with the right words to ease Sharon's pain, or soften her choice, Angela just eyes her friend patiently.

Breathing in deeply, Sharon opens her eyes. "I have to do this. I don't have any other option. I'm going in, right now."

[In Mr Katimski's classroom]

"Ah, Miss Graff, what a lovely surprise it is, to have you in our midst yet again!" Looking around the classroom, Mr Katimski notices a few empty seats instead of the usually uninhabited seat Rayanne is sitting in.

"Didn't you bring your friends along? Or do you take turns to visit my class perhaps?" Jokingly, Mr Katimski mocks Rayanne's presence, while questioning the unauthorized absence of Angela and Sharon.

"Maybe they're like, sick, or something," Still wondering what could be wrong with Angela or Sharon, or even *both* of them, Brian answers.

"You think she's like, sick? She like, didn't want me to give her a ride this morning." While Jordan is thinking about what could be wrong, his forehead wrinkles up a little.

Almost never, has Angela said no to a ride from Jordan before. Lately, she's been acting kinda different towards him, since that time they talked about her pregnant friend and their talk ended up being about Graff again. Maybe she was lying to him anyway? Maybe she *is* the one who is pregnant?

"I'm sure it's nothing, they're probably fine," Brian's words seem to have the sole purpose of reassuring his own aching mind. He doesn't care about Jordan Catalano's worries regarding one measly missed ride to school from Angela.

"Gee whiz, maybe they just have a bad hair-day, who knows?!" Mr Katimski answers light-heartedly. "Now, let's get on with umm, English, yes, English, I think." Seeming to think even harder than usual, Mr Katimski causes some kids in the class to giggle.

"Does anyone know… Oh my, I'm not feeling too well…" Lowering himself to his seat, Mr Katimski's hand reaches for his head, his other hand clinging to the edge of the table for support. "Is it me, or is it getting darker in here…?" Squinting his eyes, he shakes his head.

"Mr Katimski, are you alright?" Having run up to Mr Katimski, Rickie grabs him by his shoulders, trying to make contact with him. "Mr Katimski?"

For a moment, Mr Katimski opens his eyes and looks Rickie in the eyes. "Ah, Enrique, did you fill in the sign-up-sheet for the drama-club already?" After this strange question, his eyes roll around in his sockets and his body hangs limp in his seat.

"Oh, the pain…!" Shifting on his seat with pure agony; Mr Katimski reaches for his head again, his eyes pressed together firmly.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Rickie's voice is drenched with despair as he keeps eyeing the man who is like a father and friend to him.

As Brian runs out to the nearest phone quickly, his voice rings through the classroom clearly. "I'll call 911!"

Running over to Rickie, Rayanne eyes him worriedly. "Shhh, Rickie, he'll be okay, don't worry." Trying to calm him down, she rubs his arms. For a moment her eyes shift to Mr Katimski; hoping her words will prove to be true, fearing they won't.

[At the restaurant]

Hallie, Graham and some of their friends and family are busy cleaning the place. The furniture is being put into place and the utensils are being packed into cabinets. The tablecloths, little flower-arrangements and menus are being spread over the tables. Meanwhile the final deliveries are being made; such as liquors, wine, meat, vegetables, herbs, and so on. While Hallie is filling up the fountain with Champaign, Graham puts away the ingredients in the kitchen.

There are still many things to sort out, and many things not even thought through. The adrenalin is pumping through Graham's vanes as he continues to sort out ingredients in the kitchen.

Smiling, Hallie walks into the kitchen. "Tomorrow, partner, we'll get this place up and running! I'm so excited; I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't wait for tomorrow; though I have to admit I'm worried as well…" Graham's mind seems to wander off for a moment; things they still have to take care off pop into his head all the time. The list is becoming endless, or so it seems. All these little things take up so much time and thought, it's unbelievable!

"Don't worry, Graham, you'll be fine! We'll be fine! I got the fountain up and running, by the way. Wanna have a go at it?" Hallie gives Graham a mischievous smirk.

"Neah, let's wait for tomorrow; before clenching our thirst causes the fountain to run dry…" Graham can picture himself with his mouth open, catching the streams of Champaign.

"Just one more night, partner…" Hallie smiles kind of mysteriously and leaves Graham alone in his domain again.

[At the clinic]

On a couple of chairs, Sharon and Angela are sitting down. Most of the seats aren't taken, but there a few more girls spread around the room; all looking glum and scared. There are a few posters up about unwanted pregnancies, and there are brochures lying all over the place; about adoption, abortion, and teen-mom-help-instances.

_Angela__ VO: "Looking around this depressing room, makes me like, wonder if these other girls are all here because of the same reason Sharon is. But since I'm in an abortion-clinic, they probably *are* here for that reason. Would they all be in high school, like me and Sharon? What would have made them take this decision? Did all of them have sex with their ex as well, or was it just one stupid moment in an otherwise loving relationship that messed up their life? Or even worse, were they *raped*; having to deal not only with the mental consequences, but the physical ones as well? _

_I feel like an intruder for being here; staring at these girls__, staring at my friend even; while nothing is wrong with me. I shouldn't be here, mocking them with my problem-free life. I actually feel embarrassed for not being pregnant, ironically enough." _

Waiting to be filled out, Sharon has picked up a form from the counter and spread it out on her lap. Angela looks over Sharon's shoulder at the questions. She never knew they would like totally want to know everything about you; and they even make you sign a sort of we're-not-responsible-statement.

"Ugh, just look at all these questions! It's almost like they want to *keep* you from having an abortion…" Sharon's eyes flicker over the form; her pen still unused in her hand.

"Maybe that's the idea, I don't know. Maybe they want to make sure you like, gave this a whole lot of thought, and are aware of the options; before you do something stupid you are gonna regret for the rest of life."

Angela is shocked by some of the blunt questions that are on the form. Maybe they really do it deliberately to make you reconsider; because this is a life-changing decision after all.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back." Dropping the form and pen on the nearest chair, Sharon walks over to the bathroom.

Picking her backpack up from the floor, Angela drops it on top of Sharon's forms and takes out some papers and books, until she finally finds her diary. Opening it, a note whirls out. Not recognizing it as something she put in there, she picks it up. Unfolding the note, she is surprised to see her mother's handwriting. How did the note end up in her diary; did her mother go through her stuff? She couldn't have been looking for something; she probably just meant to leave her a note, right? Angela folds the note open and reads its contents.

"_Dear Angela,_

_I don't know how else to get through to you, so I'm writing you this note. I am sorry about our argument and I want to make you my sincere apologies. I shouldn't have mistrusted you, because you have never really let me down before. Please understand that I acted out of concern, because I love you. I sincerely hope you can forgive me for what I did and speak to me again. I miss you, you know?_

_All my loving, your mom" _

The note still clutched in her fingers; Angela gazes ahead, thinking about what her mother wrote to her. Her cheeks flush with guilt when she reads that her mother is sorry for mistrusting her...

_Angela VO: "My__ mother has like, every right to mistrust me, because I have been lying. I didn't spend the night over at my friend's house; I spent it with Jordan Catalano. But the fact my mother like, directly assumed I had been lying to her, hurt me beyond believe. Especially after finding out my mother was even worse than I was, at that age. I suppose I could cut her some slack again, seeing how sorry she really is. It kinda makes me feel like a hypocrite anyway, staying mad at her for something she believes I did, claiming I didn't do it, when in fact I really did do it. It doesn't like, make any sense anymore…"_

Her face lit up with a smile, Sharon returns from the bathroom. "Come on Angela, we're getting out of here!"

"What? Why? You're not doing this?" Surprised, Angela picks up her backpack and stuffs the papers and books gathered on the chair inside of her bag; unaware of stuffing Sharon's forms inside of her backpack as well.

Sharon whispers to Angela, "It seems I got my period after all! That explains the tummy ache I was having…"

A smile spreads widely across Angela's face, "You're serious? You did? Like, just now?"

"Yeah, like, just a minute ago! Oh, Chase face, I'm *so* unbelievably happy!" Totally inconsiderate to the other girls who can't escape their problems, Sharon skips through the room.

"I'm so happy for you, Sharon! Let's get out of here quickly!" Angela can't describe how thrilled she is that Sharon got her period after all. Getting out of that depressing room is a big relieve to her as well.

Completely aware of how lucky they really are, both girls run out on the street, giggling and laughing.

[Inside Mr Katimski's classroom]

While some nurses wheel a stretcher into the classroom, a small amount of people is still gathered around Mr Katimski. Rayanne jumps up to fill the men in. "Here he is, he just got like, this weird headache, and things got dark around him. Oh and he's always *very* absent-minded, and forgetful and stuff."

"Thank you miss," The nurses guide the stretcher as close to Mr Katimski as possible. One of them addresses the bystanders, "People, if you have no reason to be here, could you please get out of our way and let us do our job?"

Asking him how he is feeling, one of the nurses turns to Mr Katimski. He can barely answer, his face displaying his agony. "The pain… My head…" His hands reach for his head and eyes, covering them up.

Carefully but steadily, the nurses place him on the stretcher; one of them addresses Mr Katimski, "We're taking you to the hospital now, sir. Is there anyone you'd like to call?"

Rickie answers for him, "We already called his partner, and he's coming to the hospital as soon as possible." Rickie eyes his saviour worriedly, and then turns his eyes to the nurse; tears welling up inside of them. "Will he be okay?"

"I can't tell you that, son. We're doing the best we can, obviously." The nurse wheels the stretcher out of the classroom, through the hallways.

Dumbstruck, Rickie, Rayanne and Brian follow the stretcher until it reaches the ambulance. Closely, they watch Mr Katimski disappear into the ambulance. Adding seriousness to the already insecure situation, the ambulance takes off accompanied by bright lights and sirens. Not able to move a muscle, they all feel like being glued to the spot.

[Outside of school]

Still giggling out of pure nerves, Sharon and Angela come walking across the school-yard. With great curiosity, they eye the speeding ambulance until they spot a very glum-looking Rickie, Rayanne and Brian a little further away.

"Oh no," Fearing it might be Jordan lying in there, Angela makes a run for her friends. Fear sneaks upon her; choking her, clouding up her brain.

"What happened?" Reaching the hearing of her friends, Angela's desperate voice rings through the school-grounds.

His face wet from crying, Rickie looks up, "Angela! It's- it's- Mr Ka-Ka-Katimski, he like--"

Before she can stop it, a sigh of relieve escapes Angela's lips, thankful it's not *Jordan* being taken away in that ambulance. Running across the lawn, Angela drops her backpack before she reaches her friends. Rickie's eyes make her heart ache so much; she knows how much Rickie cares for Mr Katimski, he's like the only one that takes care for Rickie.

"Oh Rickie, I'm so sorry for you!" Angela wraps her arms around him and he starts sobbing again. "Let's hope for the best, okay?" She's not sure what to tell Rickie; not everything in this life is fair, and he knows that all too well.

"So, Mr Katimski got taken away?" Frowning her face, Sharon approaches the group.

Still under the impression of what happened, Rayanne and Brian mumble something affirmative. Both of them sit down on the grass for a moment.

Sharon plops down next to them. "What happened to him?"

Over-dramatically Rayanne answers, "He like, seemed to *forget* what class he was teaching us, and then he like, asked us if it was getting dark. And then he like, reached for his head, *screaming* from the pain he was suffering! Oh man, it was like, *so* intense to watch!" She shakes her head with disbelief.

"So, where were you?" Brian seems to awake from his previous state of mind.

Sharon answers snippy, "None of your business."

Getting up, Brian answers her, "Fine!" He walks over to Angela's backpack to get her stuff from the grass; papers and books are being scattered all over the place. He grabs everything and drags it back to the place where Rayanne and Sharon are still sitting.

Rayanne sends Brian a filthy stare when he plops down next to her, warning him not to get frisky. Getting hold of the books and papers, he stuffs them in Angela's backpack when a particular sheet catches his eye. A shockwave bolts through his body when he reads the logo; it's some kind of abortion-questionnaire.

Catching Brian's lengthy stare and facial expression, Rayanne grabs the piece of paper from his hands. "What's this Krakow, a porn story?"

Her eyes travel over the piece of paper and grow big with disbelief; her mouth can't seem to shut itself anymore. This is like an abortion-form, and it seriously came from Angela's bag?

"Give it back to me." Angrily, Brian looks at Rayanne.

"Bite me!" Rayanne pulls the piece of paper away from Brian's greedy hands.

Wondering what they are bickering about this time, Sharon sends the two of them an angry stare. Wondering why they can't like, *shut up* for once, when their friend is in pain.

Making sure Sharon won't see it; Rayanne holds the piece of paper behind her back. "What? Am I like, wearing something of you?"

"No!" Sharon's face is turning disgusted. Rayanne dresses like, weird, all the time.

"So, chip, chip, look at Angela and Rickie then!" Rayanne waves her hand.

Sharon is about to blab out another remark when Rickie and Angela walk towards them.

"We should like, go back to class, I guess." Eyeing her friends, Angela sighs.

"Yeah, I guess we like, should." Sharon gets up and walks up to the school besides Angela and Rickie.

Rayanne and Brian follow them, Brian still holding on to Angela's backpack. He whispers to Rayanne, "So, you think like, maybe Angela is considering an abortion?"

Lately being around Rayanne confuses him; but finding this piece of information about Angela makes him realise that whatever it is he is feeling towards Rayanne, doesn't even come *close* to what he feels for Angela.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rayanne whispers to Brian, "It like, came from *her* bag, right? I know she like, did with it Jordan, so who knows. I mean, shit happens."

Brian feels like he's being punched in the stomach; he had hopes that maybe Angela and Jordan hadn't actually *done* anything, but apparently they did. And now she may be pregnant with him as well. Should he, like, confront her?

"Oh no, you don't!" Still in a whispering voice, Rayanne tells Brian off. She knows what he's thinking; he's the kind of guy who wants to make sure everything goes by the book. He's like, struggling whether or not to confront Angela.

"Don't what?" Confused, Brian looks at her. Can she like, read his mind or something? She's freaking him out at times, wondering what else she knows about him without him being aware of it.

"Don't ask her, and don't tell anyone, *especially* not Jordan! Just, don't. If she had wanted to tell anyone, she like, would have. I mean, she like, forgot to tell me too, so obviously she doesn't wanna talk about it, you know?" Rayanne's heart aches because Angela obviously doesn't feel she can entrust Rayanne with a secret like this, yet.

"Maybe it's not *hers*… Maybe she's holding on to it for someone else?" Brian's brain is whirling with thoughts. "Think about it, Sharon was away too, this morning. So, it could be like, Sharon's…" That thought actually relieves Brian's mind a bit.

"You're right, Krakow. Huh, being brainy isn't so bad at all, I guess…" Rayanne eyes the two girls in front of her, wondering which one is carrying a baby inside of her belly.

"Anyway, let's keep this a secret, okay? Just like the other thing, you know…" Rayanne's cheeks seem to flush a little as she tries to remain all cool and untouched.

"Whatever, it's not like I *owe* you anything," Sneakily, Brian eyes her. Why does she have to bring that up again? She's doing it on purpose; she's like, the devil or something, making his heart pound maniacally at the thought of what happened that night.

"Just shut up, Krakow, maybe it'll be like, worth it, who knows…" Rayanne gives him a mysterious glance; immediately showing off its effect on Brian's vibrant red-colouring face.

[Saturday, Chase's House]

_Angela VO: "So, Rickie is like, staying with us again while Mr Katimski is being hospitalized. __He may suffer from a brain-tumour or an aneurysm, they're not sure yet. When I told my mom what happened she *insisted* Rickie stay with us. It's like, when she feels needed, she's like, happy or something. I also told her I found her note and that we're like, okay again. It's easier anyway, with everything that's been going on lately. Like, for instance, in a few short hours my dad's restaurant will be opening up for guests and we're all sort of expected to help out. My parents have been running around the house extremely stressed all day and I feel kinda useless…" _

"Angela, we have to go *now*! Are you ready? Your dad is counting on us!" Searching for things, Patty walks around the house; going back and forth to their car to load more groceries and other things into it.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Can Rickie and I wait in the car, or do you need us to carry more stuff?" Angela eyes her mother with pity; she seems even more stressed out than her dad was.

_Angela VO: "My__ mother asked me to dress up 'nicely', so I'm wearing the red velvet dress. I discovered some black hold-up stockings in my mother's drawer and I'm wearing them right now. Panty hoses are like, so unattractive."_

"No, no, we've got everything, I hope. Take Danielle along and wait while I get the last few things." Patty disappears into the kitchen again.

"I wanna go in the front-seat!" Danielle runs to the passengers-side of the car and opens up the passengers-door.

"No, *I* wanna sit in the front! You're too little anyway!" Angela shoves her little sister aside.

"You *always* get to ride in the front-seat! It's not fair! Can't Jordan like, pick you up?" Danielle gives her sister an angry stare.

All of a sudden her attitude changes; Brian Krakow comes cycling up their driveway. Danielle hangs against the car-door seemingly relaxed, greeting him. "Hey Brian."

"Hey Danielle, maybe you should let your sister like, sit in the front; it might be safer and all…" Lingering at her belly and speculating, Brian's eyes travel over Angela's body.

"Hey Brian, like, safer for whom?" Angela doesn't get a word Brian is saying.

"You know, like safer, because of umm--"

Closely, Brian studies Angela's facial expression, hoping something will give her feelings away. But she doesn't blink, or flush, which could mean that it is Sharon who is pregnant, and not her. "No, I didn't mean anything by it, just, umm, because Danielle might not be tall enough, you know."

"Why does everybody keep *saying* that! I'm tall; I'm not a little girl anymore! And I have feelings too, you know!" Starting off angrily, Danielle bursts into tears; getting inside of the car hastily.

Wondering where that came from, Angela, Rickie and Brian are eyeing each other dumbstruck.

"So, Rickie, how's Mr Katimski doing?" Pushing his bicycle back and forth, Brian breaks the silence.

"No improvement or anything. They're still examining him; for now he gets medication to ease the pain. He's waiting for a CAT-scan, they think he's got like a tumour or maybe an aneurysm in his head." Rickie's eyes display his concerns instantly; aside from his potential homelessness, Mr Katimski's health is bringing him down immensely. He would give like, anything, to be able to save his life; even his *own* life…

"I'm sorry about that. I hope--" Brian is being interrupted by Patty who comes walking up the driveway.

"Oh hey, Brian, will you be coming along with your parents this evening?" Patty pauses for a brief moment before she continues, "Get in the car you two, we have to go!" Her head beckons Rickie and Angela to get inside the car. They listen to her obediently.

"Umm, I like, didn't know I was invited."

"Ofcourse you are! Most of Angela's friends are coming, it will be fun! Sharon and her parents are coming, Rayanne and her mom will be there; even Jordan Catalano will show up if I'm not mistaking…" Holding on the car-door, Patty eyes Brian for a reaction.

"I'll think about it, but thanks anyway, Mrs C."

Mulling the proposal over in his head Brian hops on his bike and cycles back home. Rayanne, Sharon and Jordan will be there, and he's not sure whether he wants to be confronted with all of them. It might be an excellent opportunity to find out more about the pregnancy though…

[Saturday, at the restaurant]

It's a little before opening time; the champagne-fountain is up and running and the last things are being taken care off. As he showed once before already during his stay at the Chase's, Rickie proves to be a good help. He has the right insights about organizing things and cleaning up. Getting his mind of his worries for a moment, he even seems to be enjoying himself.

One by one the guests are coming in, most of them come bearing gifts. Hallie and Graham are glowing with pride and accept all compliments eagerly. Pretty soon one of the tables is filled with flower bouquets and all sorts of presents. Rickie is helping out by serving out trays with drinks and snacks and pointing out the champagne-fountain to the guests.

Eyeing the guests with lukewarm interest, Angela and Danielle are sitting down at one of the tables. So far no one familiar has come through that door. A smile spreads across Angela's face when Jordan Catalano walks through the door. She gets up quickly and runs towards the door, greeting him with a "Hey…"

"Hey." His eyes beaming with happiness, Jordan smiles warmly at Angela.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was like, bored out of my mind!" Kissing him passionately, Angela gets hold of both his hands.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something." Grinning mischievous, her eyes sparkle with boldness. Angela takes Jordan to the back; to a little storage room. Opening the door, Angela gestures Jordan to come inside with her.

"What's this?" Jordan eyes her non-comprehensive. Wondering if he missed out on anything, his eyes go around the room.

Shutting the door, Angela walks up close to Jordan. "I missed you; you know that?" Her hands crawl into his neck-hair, ruffling through it, drawing him closer to her.

"Yeah?" Jordan's hands wrap themselves around her waist and his eyes stay fixated on hers. As his mouth draws near hers, his eyes radiate happiness and desire. His lips press against hers and he mumbles, "Me too," before devouring her with his deep kiss.

[In the restaurant]

Greeting Graham, Hallie, Patty and Neill enthusiastically, Brian and his parents walk through the door. "Oh my, this place looks gorgeous!" They engage in a lively conversation.

Brian congratulates them and walks over to the fountain where he spotted Danielle before, who is secretly filling up a glass of champagne. When Brian approaches, Danielle startles, looking around, trying to hide her glass from his sight.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You see, I never tell. I'm just Brian, the reliable guy who can never talk about anything he has seen, heard, read or even experienced. People just like, expect me to shut up, because I'm like that statue with the three monkeys, you know? Hear, see, shut up; or something like that." Sitting down gloomily on the edge of the fountain, Brian eyes Danielle.

"You're weird, you know that? I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Sipping her champagne carefully, Danielle sits down next to Brian. At the first taste her lips shrivel up. "Alcohol is like, gross! Why do grown-ups drink it anyway?"

"Apparently it eases their pain or makes their sorrow go away or something. It makes you lose control over your body, mind and speech and makes you act *stupid*. Like, the next day you will wonder if what happened was really *real* or not, and if it would have happened anyway if she hadn't been drinking and you hadn't been drinking, or something like that." Brian stares ahead for a moment, blinks and seems to come back down to earth.

With open mouth, Danielle gazes at him. "Again, I'm like, clueless! Who's the she-person you're talking about anyway, Angela maybe?" She eyes him with jealousy.

"What? What she-person are you talking about? I wasn't talking about any girl, because *obviously* there aren't any women in my life, besides my mother of course." Brian looks confused. Did he really mention a she-person to Danielle; was he really thinking that out loud?

"What about me then? I'll be the woman in your life…"

"What? No, you can't be, you're far too--"

"Young, I know," Interrupting him, Danielle knows exactly what he is going to say, because everyone keeps saying it.

"Danielle," Brian looks at her; she's so innocent. How can he let her down easy, knowing there *is* no such thing as being let down easy?

"Just, give me the champagne, before you get yourself in any trouble." He can't say those words to her; he would feel responsible making her lose faith in all the boys and men out there. She'll find out in time, but not by his doing.

Danielle hands him the champagne and Brian pours it down his throat in one draught. "So, is your sister around? I need to talk to her…"

Danielle's eyes rolls in their sockets; he *has* to bring Angela up again. "I think I saw her go into the back with Jordan Catalano."

"Thanks," Getting up, Brian searches the entrance to the back.

[In the storage room]

Things are beginning to get out of control when Jordan and Angela are making out. The kisses intensify, their hands are eagerly exploring. Angela's hands wander under Jordan's shirt, caressing him, feeling his heart-rate speeding up. Jordan's hands wander over Angela's upper-body, kneading her breasts, until her hardened nipples provoke him to touch them. His tongue glides down over her chest in slow, teasing circles; his hands lower the neckline of her dress in order to obtain access for his teasingly hot, wet tongue.

Jordan's hot trailing tongue makes Angela quiver with desire; her mouth opens up to let out a few soft moans. His hands slide down further, caressing her legs; hiking up her skirt in the process. By grabbing her buttocks, he pulls Angela tightly against his body; making her feel his arousal for her. His fingers find their way under her skirt, pushing her panties aside; feeling the undeniable proof she wants him as badly as he wants her.

Determined, Angela's hands grab hold of his belt; she unbuckles it and slips the buttons of his fly out of their holes. Her fingers explore the territory under the denim restraint, finding their way into his tight boxers, feeling his arousal for her.

Hoarse with passion Angela asks him, "Did you bring, like, umm--?"

Jordan's eyes are drenched with desire as he answers her, "Yeah."

[Outside the storage room]

Searching the restaurant for Angela's whereabouts, Brian Krakow hears noises coming from the other side of a shut door. Angela must be in there, like, searching for something. Hesitating to open it, his hand lingers on the doorknob. Maybe his imagination is getting the best of him, but the noises sound like smothered moans and creaking sounds. His curiosity takes over after all, and he opens the door.

Lost for words, he stares at the scene unfolding right before his eyes. Jordan Catalano has Angela pinned against a storage-cabinet; his pants riding somewhere halfway down his legs, her legs wrapped around his waist. They are kissing intensely and are so deeply entangled it's hard to tell where one person ends and the other person starts. His throat runs dry when he realises they are actually having *sex*.

Startled because of the sudden awareness of their spectator, Angela lets outs a high-pitched scream, "Brian!" Her legs unwrap themselves from Jordan's body and she readjusts her clothing, while Jordan looks around shifty, pulling his pants up hastily.

"What are you doing here, Brian?" Angela's voice is raging and her eyes spark with fury as she closes in on Brian threateningly.

Trying to push away the visions that keep projecting themselves onto his brain, Brian closes his eyes. Waiting for the hole in the ground to open up and swallow him, nothing happens. "I was–I-I just..."

Actually, he can't think of any good excuse to be here. Then he remembers what he wanted to ask Angela, and regains control over his speech again. "How can you like, still be doing that; while you're in, you know –your- condition?!"

"What condition are you talking about?" Angela is clueless what Brian is referring to.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! I found the papers in your bag, you know, the abortion papers!" Brian raises his voice; mad at her for treating him like an ignorant idiot.

Turning white with shock; Jordan backs away to the wall, eyeing Angela incredulous.

"What?! When did you go through my bag, Brian? You have no *right* to go through my stuff!"

"I- I- Look, just calm down! I picked your bag up yesterday when we were outside, watching Mr Katimski being taken away, remember? The papers had fallen out, I just happened to see them, I didn't mean to-" Brian wonders how Angela does what she does to him; now he's actually feeling guilty for helping her and accidentally stumbling upon some papers.

Jordan can't seem to come up with any words to say to Angela, instead he's still eyeing her in shock. He suspected something was up with her, lately, and now Brian found those forms…

"Look, the papers weren't mine, okay?"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I'm not lying, I'm not pregnant."

Blankly, Angela looks at Brian, averting her eyes to look at Jordan before she continues, "And I already told *you* that it was one of my friends and not me, and you said you trusted me, so why are you acting all shocked now?"

"I umm, I was like, afraid maybe you couldn't like, tell me. You were acting like, different, lately, I don't know." Jordan licks his lips.

"I would never lie to you, Jordan, I swear. And the only reason I may have been acting differently, was because I felt like, sorry for my friend, you know?"

"So, are the abortion-papers Sharon's then?" Brian won't go away before Angela tells him the truth.

"Are they? Please, tell me they're not…" Out of nowhere Andy Cherski has appeared, eyeing Brian, Angela and Jordan with a worried face.

Behind him, Graham is unsure how to act. "I thought I'd show Andy umm, the entire restaurant. Sharon wanted to know where you were, Angela, so I thought…"

"This is just *freaking* great! Thanks Brian, for like, sticking your nose in everyone's business, as usual! How come you're always around to screw up my life? Now my dad knows I had sex, and he will surely tell my mom, no doubt about it. And Sharon's dad probably didn't know his daughter was having sex either; let alone that she was considering having…" Practically blowing steam, Angela takes off.

Running past everyone, anger and grief are taking over Angela's being. Bumping into Sharon who's on her way over to the back, she tries to warn her. "Don't go into the back! I'm really, really sorry, Sharon."

"Angela!" Running out of the storage-room, Jordan follows Angela outside.

Mumbling an excuse, Brian takes off as well, leaving behind both fathers and Sharon. Could his life get anymore fucked up? He always keeps the secrets he's being told; and when he finally tells one, things escalate beyond believe. He has hurt so many people now that he can't go back to school, not ever.

[Outside the restaurant]

Outside Brian bumps into Rayanne Graff and her mother. "Great; like this night wasn't dramatic enough already".

Standing around awkwardly for a moment, Amber gazes from Brian to Rayanne. She rests her hand on Rayanne's arm and tells her, "I'll be inside, angel." Giving Brian a weird-looking smile, she is about to walk through the door, when Rayanne calls after her.

"Amber? Don't like, wait up for me; I may be going to this cafe afterwards, you know, to meet this guy. I'll catch a ride home with him or something; don't worry, okay?" Self assured, Rayanne looks at Amber.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Amber already expected her daughter to indulge in other activities on a Saturday night, so she's not surprised at all. She walks inside, greeting the Chase's and Hallie.

****

"So, what's like, happening here Krakow? First an upset Angela and Jordan like, practically *fly* past me, and now you! Why do I always miss out on all the fun?" Rayanne eyes Brian curiously.

"Please, don't ask. You wouldn't believe what a night I had. If you'll excuse me now, I'm going home to lock myself in my room, so I can die in peace." Walking past Rayanne, she stops Brian.

"Would this, like, help?" Pushing Brian into the wall, Rayanne leans in to kiss him passionately; taking even herself by surprise completely. She can't explain why she's doing this; she barely had any alcohol, so that's not it.

After the first shock subsides, Brian follows her lips and tongue in the game of exploration; enjoying the feelings of his first kiss as they wash over him; consuming his insides with a burning fire.

*****

Inside the restaurant, a little girl's nose is being pressed against the window; involuntarily taking in the sight of Rayanne and Brian making out. Tears well up in Danielle's eyes and she runs through the restaurant, towards the back-door. Blinded by tears she starts running away from the restaurant into the chilly evening air; away from the people who don't care about her, who ignore her, who think she's too young, and who won't even miss her.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
